Break out of my role
by Buecherwurm
Summary: Eiskalte Luft und Schneeflocken wehten ihm entgegen... Er lehnte sich aus dem Fenster... Er musste es jetzt tun, er musste sich nur noch vom Boden abstoßen... Pairing: DMHP Der Anfang ist ziemlich sad, wird dann aber happyer Später Lemon


_Huhu! Schön dass ihr mal reinschaut! Das is meine erste Fanfiction... Ich bin ziemlich unsicher, was ich davon halten soll... Sie is glaub ich noch ein bissl wirr und eigentlich gar nicht so wie sie sollte. Der Anfang is ziemlich sad, was eigentlich ehernicht meine Art ist, deshalb wird das auch auf keinen Fall so weiter gehen. Ich denke ab dem nächsten oder spätestens übernächsten Kapitel wird es etwas happyer... g Ich hab bisher nur dieses Kapitel geschrieben, weil ich nicht weiß ob ich überhaupt weiter schreiben werde. Das liegtganz alleine daran, ob euch die Story gefällt. Denn sonst kann ich mir die Mühe auch schenken ;-) Es würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, wenn ihr ein Review da lasst. _

_Übringens: Die Personen gehören alle J. K. Rowling (leider schnief), alleine die Story hab ich mir ausgedacht :-)_

_Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Werde ich auch einmal Glück erfahren?**

Er musste nachdenken. Er musste jetzt allein sein. Doch wo? Sonst ging er oft auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts, aber jetzt, mitten im Winter, war es ihm da einfach zu kalt. In seinen Gemeinschaftsraum konnte er erst recht nicht und im Schlafsaal würde zumindest Blaise sein. Den wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht sehen...

Er mochte Blaise, wirklich! Als Freund! Er konnte eigentlich über alles mit ihm sprechen, aber jetzt... Jetzt war die Situation anders... Er musste jetzt allein sein. Allein mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen.

Er lief durch die Gänge von Hogwarts auf der Suche nach einem ruhigen Platz. Er war froh, niemanden zu treffen. Denn er wusste nicht, ob er in der Lage wäre seine Maske aufzusetzen. Trotz seiner seelischen Verfassung, hämisch und kalt zu wirken. Es fiel ihm sowieso immer schwerer so zu sein. So zu sein, wie sein Vater ihn haben wollte. Diese Kälte auszustrahlen, wie sein Vater es ihn gelehrt hatte. Er wollte eigentlich nicht so sein, doch was würde ihm passieren, wenn er sich gegen ihn stellen würde? Dieser hatte ihn schon oft geschlagen, doch dann würde er sicher zu härteren Maßnahmen greifen.

Plötzlich fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn, warum hatte er daran nicht eher gedacht?

Er blieb abrubt in dem Flur stehen, indem er sich gerade befand. Er drehte um und ging an der Wand entlang zurück in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Er dachte angestrengt „ Ich brauche einen Raum indem ich in Ruhe nachdenken kann. Ich brauche einen Raum indem ich in Ruhe nachdenken kann. Ich brauche...".

Nach wenigen Schritten drehte er sich abermals um und ging an der Wand entlang zurück. Als er die Wand dreimal passiert hatte, erschien eine hölzerne Tür. Er öffnete sie vorsichtig und lugte in den Raum. Er war nicht sehr groß, aber auch nicht zu klein. Er schlüpfte endgültig hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Das Zimmer war viereckig. Die Wand links von ihm war zugestellt mit Bücherregalen, auf denen einige Bücher standen. Ihm fiel die Vielfalt der Bücher sofort auf. Alte, die aussahen, als können sie schon beim Betrachten Schaden nehmen, aber auch Neue. Dicke, dünne, bunte oder düster wirkende. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Wand ihm gegenüber. Da waren Fenster, die zeigten wie es Draussen zu dämmern begann, während es unablässig schneite. Die Wand rechts von ihm sah fast genauso aus. Zwischen den Fenstern und neben der Tür durch die er gekommen war, hingen Fackeln, die alles sanft beleuchteten.

Ansonsten war da noch ein großes Sofa, dunkelgrün natürlich, mit einem kleinen Tisch daneben.

Vor den Bücherregalen lagen ein paar Sitzkissen.

Er ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Obwohl es groß genug wäre, dass er sich ausgestreckt darauf legen könnte, setzte er sich und zog die Beine hoch an seinen Oberkörper. Sein Kinn legte er auf die Knie und seine Arme unschlungen seine Beine.

Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder ab. Zu dieser Person, an die er in letzter Zeit so oft denken musste. Was war bloß mit ihm los?

Er war sich immer sicher gewesen, dass er völlig Hetero sei. Er hatte schon einige Frauen gehabt und er könnte Jede haben. Doch wollte er das auch? Irgendwie reizte es ihn überhaupt nicht mehr. Was ihn früher anmachte, schien ihm völlig uninteressant. Hatte er eine volle Oberweite und kleine Knackärsche, sowie schlanke, lange, rasierte Beine gemocht? Nichts davon zog ihn mehr an.

Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er schon seit einer Weile weniger Spaß an dem Sex mit Frauen empfand. Das er, wenn er sich selbst einen runterholte seltener an eine Frau gedacht hatte.

Doch wirklich bewusst war ihm das erst vor etwa zwei Wochen geworden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Er war auf dem Weg zum Vertrauensschülerbad, denn er wollte eigentlich ein Bad nehmen. Als er jedoch die Tür öffnete, lag da schon jemand in der Wanne. Er schloss er die Tür leise hinter sich und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Er beobachtete den Anderen, der ihn nicht bemerkte und der sich gerade wusch.

Er verspürte das Verlangen, ihm dabei zu helfen. Er wollte ihn spüren, seinen Körper liebkosen, streicheln, massieren.

Er merkte, wie sich bei diesem Gedanken etwas in seiner Lendengegend regte...

Nach einigen Minuten hatte der Andere seine Waschaktion wohl beendet, denn er erhob sich langsam, spülte sich mit klarem Wasser den Schaum vom Leib und stieg aus der Wanne.

Ein Schrei ertönte, blitzschnell war der Körper mit einem Handtuch bedeckt.

„ Malfoy!"

„Ja, Potter? Ich weiß schon, dass ich so heiße!"

„W-wie lange stehts du da schon?" Harry stand da wie gelähmt.

„Lange genug." Draco grinste hämisch.

„Was? Du spannst?" Das Entsetzen stand Harry wie ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Tss. Potter... Was solls denn bei dir zu sehen geben? Ich war eigentlich hier um ein Bad zu nehmen, aber wie ich sehe, hält der Goldjunge sich für was besseres und hat sich verbotener Weise Eintritt verschafft. Wärst wohl auch gerne Vertrauensschüler, was?" Draco war die Freude darüber anzusehen, dass Harry kein Vertrauensschüler war.

„Ach? ICH halte mich für was besseres? Guck dich lieber mal selbst an! Du selbstverliebter, arroganter Spanner!" Harry schien sich wieder etwas zu fassen. Er sammelte seine Sachen ein, zog sich seine Hose wieder an, nicht ohne das Handtuch wegzulegen, dann das T-shirt und schließlich den Umhang.

Draco lehnte immer noch am Türrahmen, sodass er Harry den Weg nach draussen versperrte.

„Und jetzt lass mich raus!" Harry schnaubte wütend, als Draco sich nicht rührte.

„Ich dachte du willst baden? Also geh mir aus dem Weg!"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und bewegte sich noch immer keinen Milimeter. Er wollte gerade den Mund öffnen um etwas zu erwiedern, da richtete Harry den Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Pertificus totalus!" Sofort war Draco unfähig sich zu bewegen, Harry musste grinsen bei dem Anblick. Er näherte sich Draco und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Leg dich lieber nicht mit mir an, Malfoy!"

Damit verließ Harry das Bad und ließ einen wütenden Draco zurück, der sich immer noch nicht bewegen konnte.

Nach einiger Zeit jedoch spürte er wie sich der Zauber löste, Harry musst den Gegenspruch gesprochen haben, nachdem er sich weit genug vom Bad entfernt hatte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco hatte versucht es zu verdrängen. Er hatte sich am Anfang vor sich selbst geekelt, davor, dass er nach den Träumen von ihm mit einem Ständer aufgewacht war und davor, dass er sich mit dem Gedanken an die Dinge, die sie in den Träumen gemacht hatten, selbstbefriedigt hatte.

Ja. Er empfand etwas für ihn. Er konnte nicht länger vor seinen Gefühlen davon laufen. Doch wie sollte das weitergehen? Er, ein Malfoy, ein Slytherin, aus einer Todesserfamilie, hatte sich in einen Gryffindor verliebt. Noch dazu in DIESEN! Auch wollte er lieber nicht wissen, was seine Familie, oder besser gesagt sein Vater, davon haltenwürde...

Aber war er wirklich verliebt? War er überhaupt schon jemals verliebt? Es könnte auch nur Begehren sein. Oh ja! Er begehrte diesen Körper, er wollte ihn fühlen. Er wollte durch die Haare wuscheln, die wild von Harrys Kopf abstanden, er wollte über die wunderbare Haut streichen, die leicht gebräunt war und so golden Schimmerte, wenn Licht darauf fiel. Er würde Harry verwöhnen so gut er nur könnte, ihm zeigen wieviel er ihm bedeutete. Aber wie? Wie sollte er auch nur ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihm führen, wenn auch diese Granger und das Wiesel ihn überall hin begleiteten?

Er hätte seine Chance im Bad nutzen sollen. Doch er war damals einfach so überwältigt von diesem geilen Körper gewesen, dass er nicht fähig war auch nur ein vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen.

Nein, stattdessen hatte er nur wieder seine Maske aufgesetzt, höhnisch gegrinst und ihn beleidigt.

Aber so kannte ihn Harry! Wie sollte er ihn von dem Gegenteil überzeugen? Er war immer schon gemein gewesen, doch das war seine Rache dafür, dass Harry damals sein Freundschaftsangebot ausgeschlagen hatte. Er hatte das einfach nicht verkraftet. Er wäre so gerne mit diesem Jungen befreundet gewesen. Befreundet, ja damals war es nur Freundschaft die er wollte. Er könnte nicht sagen, wann seine Gefühle für Harry erwacht waren. Doch jetzt waren sie da. Und er würde etwas machen müssen um nicht daran zu zerbrechen! Er würde es nicht noch einmal vertragen eine endgültige Abfuhr zu bekommen, dessen war er sich sicher. So unnahbar wie er immer tat, eigentlich war er sehr sensibel.

Ja – das war er wirklich. Wie oft hatte er weinend in seinem Zimmer gehockt, nachdem ihn sein Vater für irgendetwas „unmalfoyhaftes" bestraft hatte. „Unmalfoyhaft", darunter verstand sein Vater Gefühle zu zeigen, schwach zu sein. Seine Mutter hatte immer ihr bestes gegeben, damit sein Vater nie mitbekam wie er heulte. Denn das war eine der schlimmsten Sünden, solche Schwäche zu zeigen. Einmal hatte sein Vater ihn gehört. Was folgte war das Schlimmste was Draco je an körperlichen Erfahrungen gemacht hatte. Sein Vater hatte ihn gefoltert. Den Crutiatus hatte er nicht angewand, doch es gab genügend andere Flüche um jemandem Leid zuzufügen, das hatte Draco am eigenen Leib erfahren. Lucius hatte ihn so lange gefoltert, bis er aufgehört hatte zu Schreien und zu Schluchzen. So würde sich das gehören, so wäre ein Malfoy. Keine Schwäche zu zeigen, egal wie es einem gerade geht. Bei den schlimmsten Schmerzen die Maske aufzubehalten.

Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wie seine Mutter es mit diesem Mann aushalten konnte. Sie, die sich immer so liebevoll um ihn gekümmert hatte. Solange Lucius nicht zu Hause war, konnten sie beide so sein wie sie waren. Sie konnten sich umarmen wenn ihnen gerade danach war, sie konnten über alles miteinander reden. Doch sobald Lucius da war, war die Situation völlig anders. Seine Mutter war abweisend zu ihm, was ihm oft wehtat, obwohl er wusste, dass es sein musste. Sie gab ihm auch in der Anwesenheit von ihrem Mann selten Strafen, aber sie verhielt sich so, als würde er ihr nichts bedeuten.

Ab und an schickte sie ihm entschuldigende Blicke, wenn sein Vater gerade nicht guckte, aber das war das einzig tröstende an der Situation.

Er liebte seine Mutter, doch sosehr er sie liebte hasste er seinen Vater.

Vielleicht war dieser nur unter dem Einfluss von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, so geworden, doch so wie er war, konnte er ihn nicht lieben.

Viele sagen, das jedes Kind seine Eltern liebt, doch er wusste, dass das nicht so war. Wie sollte er jemanden lieben, wegen dem er schon so viele körperliche wie auch seelische Schmerzen ertragen musste? Wenn er Lucius nur sah, stieg in ihm die blanke Wut auf. Wut über das, was sein Vater verkörperte. Wut über die Taten seines Vaters. Er wollte nicht so werden! Und doch merkte er oft, dass er selbst Sachen tat oder sagte, die er an ihm so hasste. Er hatte schon Mitmenschen als Schlammblüter bezeichnet, so getan als ob es ihm wichtig wäre, von welchem Blut man abstammt. So hatte er auch versucht Harrys Freundschaft zu gewinnen. Indem er sich so benahm wie sein Vater es tat um bei anderen Leuten gut anzukommen. Er hatte Harry etwas über Unterschiede zwischen den Zauberern erzählt, um ihn zu beeindrucken. Leider hatte er erst später verstanden, dass das genau die falsche Art gewesen war. Wäre er einfach so gewesen, wie er ist, dann wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen! Aber diese Erkenntnis kam leider zu spät. Jetzt konnte er es auch nicht mehr rückgängig machen, so sehr er es sich wünschte. Er hatte schon zu viele Dinge getan, für die Harry ihn einfach hassen musste! Er hasste sich ja selbst dafür. Er hatte Dinge getan, die er gar nicht wollte. Wobei ihm schmerzlich bewusst wurde, wie ähnlich er seinem Vater doch war. Wenn er wütend war besonders! Dann hatte er keine Kontrolle mehr über sich und beschimpfte andere oder halste ihnen Flüche auf. Warum war er so? So wie sein Vater zu ihm war, war er oft zu anderen. Obwohl er doch genau wusste, wie schrecklich es ist so behandelt zu werden.

Natürlich, er _musste _zumindest zu den Gryffindors abwertend sein. Sein Vater würde ihn ermorcheln wenn er erfahren würde, dass sein Sohn mit Gryffindors verkehrte. Aber konnte er nichts dagegen machen? Er wollte so gerne mal mit Hermine reden, er bewunderte sie für ihr Wissen, wenn er auch des öfteren einen scharfen Stich Eifersucht spürte. Sie durfte so viel mit Harry zusammen sein und sie war in der Schule so viel besser als er.

Aber, wenn er wenigstens nur zu den Gryffindors so sein würde. Doch er ging auch mit seinen Freunden manchmal so um. Wenn sie ihn wütend machten. Und das musste wirklich nicht sein! Das wollte er nicht und das musste er nicht! Sein Vater hatte nichts dagegen, dass er mit Slytherins befreundet war.

Ach er wusste einfach nicht was er denken sollte. Seine Gedanken waren so wirr! Was tat er nur, um seine Maske aufrecht zu halten? Was tat er, weil er so war, auch wenn er es nicht wollte? Was musste er tun? Was wollte er? Wie war er eigentlich? Ja, das wusste er selbst oft nicht. Wie war er? Er war oft so gemein, das er an dem Guten in sich zweifelte. Obwohl er sich eigentlich sicher war, dass er nicht so war! Er war nicht so! Oder doch? Er konnte, wollte diese Rolle nicht weiter spielen! Das konnte doch nicht so weiter gehen, dass er nicht mehr wusste wer er war! Das er nicht mehr wusste, was er tat weil er es wollte und was er tat weil er es musste. Er wollte nicht mit dieser Person verschmelzen, die sein Vater als seinen Sohn ansah.

Er wollte so leben wie es ihm gefiel! Das wäre schön... Ein Leben mit Harry und Freunden die er sich selbst ausgesucht hatte. Ein Leben indem er keine Angst vor seinem Vater haben musste. Er seufzte leicht, dann schüttelte er energisch seinen Kopf. So ginge es nicht! Er musste in der Realität leben, so schön seine Traumwelt auch war. Er musste einen Weg finden, wie er mit Harry zusammen seien konnte ohne das ihm Gefahr von seinem Vater drohte! Das heißt, da gab es noch einen Harken... - Harry würde nicht mit ihm leben wollen! Er, der ja noch nicht mal schwul war. Draco war sich sicher, ihn schon ein paar mal einem Mädchen hinterher gucken gesehn zu haben! Und selbst wenn er schwul wäre, dann würde er sich sicherlich einen anderen Freund als Draco aussuchen. Das Leben war einfach ungerecht! Wie fiel einfacher musste es sein, jetzt einfach aus dem Fenster zu springen... Ganz auf Muggelart... Was hielt ihn überhaupt noch hier? Eine kaputte Familie? Ein nicht existierendes Liebesleben? Freunde?

Er ging in Richtungeines großen Fensters, draußen war es inzwischen stockdunkel, was jedoch im Winter nichts hieß, da es schon um halb sechs dunkel wurde. Leicht waren die Ländereien von Hogwarts beleuchtet. Er musste im dritten oder vierten Stock sein, der Entfernungvom Boden nach zu beurteilen. Würde er hier runterspringen, wäre er sicher auf der Stelle tot.

Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab den Fensterrahmen an, worauf das Fenster aufschwang. Eiskalte Luft und ein paar Schneeflocken wehten ihm entgegen, als er sich aus dem Fenster lehnte. Immer weiter lehnte er sich vor, immer weiter, bis seine Füße nur noch leicht den Boden berührten. Er dachte nicht mehr nach, er lehnte sich nur immer weiter vor, die Kälte ließ ihn schon leicht zittern. Jetzt, jetzt würde er es tun, er musste sich nur noch ein bischen vom Boden abstoßen...

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Wenn ja, dann lasst mich das doch wissen! Vielleicht lesen wir uns dann bald wieder ;-)_


End file.
